


Unknown Number - Underfell!Sans x Reader

by Amorentia_Quibble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, I try to be funny, My lil OC Citrine's in this, Other, a sorta lazy lil series, as a minor character, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorentia_Quibble/pseuds/Amorentia_Quibble
Summary: When an unknown number texts you by mistake, your own nosiness and terrible life decisions lead you into a long and awkward conversation that makes you want to melt through the floor. Little did you know where that awkward encounter would lead...





	1. Awkward Conversations

You sighed as you glared down at your essay half written out before you, empty lines glaring out at you as if it were your college professor sitting there before you and silently judging you, hands clinging to your hair in frustration as you tried to ignore the vibrating of your phone on the other side of your room. It was 3 am and despite your very important psychology draft being due in just a few short hours, you were drawing a blank. Writing 2000 words on the ethical technicalities of the infamous Stanford Prison Experiment was proving to be far more difficult than you'd first thought. When you'd received the task you'd been certain that your burning hatred of the study would be enough to prompt a tsunami of claims against why it was a totally unethical experiment to continue as long as it did, but nothing. Was it all too summarised? You felt like you'd repeated yourself a trillion times already and the entire thing felt... bland. Bland for an essay that is, so that's saying something.

The vibrating of your phone in the corner of the room wasn't helping, either. You were waiting on a text from a friend, so you couldn't put it on silent, but you hadn't counted on your friends spamming your group chat out of desparation as they all struggled to finish their own work. You didn't want to get distracted and be pulled into the unrelated conversation you knew would be taking place now, but the endless pulses against your mostly empty bedside drawer was going to send you insane.

When the familiar rattling sound set off once more you stood up in a huff, pulling out your phone and swiping to get into the group chat, hurriedly typing so you could get back to work.

_You: I swear to god if you lot don't shut up I'm actually gonna go crazy_

_Ouran High School: lol chilll we're just as stressed as you man_

_Lawyr Morty: just mute the convo u dork lol_

You sighed in annoyance at your two friends, rolling your eyes as you unplugged your phone from its charger, walking mindlessly back to your desk as you typed.

_You: I'm on my phone I dunno how_

_Margaret: Bisshhhh I showed you how to do thissss_

_You: I'm technologically incapable with poor memory_

_Sue me_

_Daddy: Lolol like he's got the cash for that_

You cringed as you remembered your friend changed their name on a dare, but knowing that they were right. You were lucky enough to live in a semi-decent apartment that was just affordable enough with your current part-time job. You didn't even want to talk about the struggle of saving up the money for half-decent food, mostly living off those trusty 2 minute noodles everyone in your class loved. 

_You: First off, please change your name. Please. Second off, trust me I know, we're all in the same boat I think. Is anyone gonna tell me how to to mute tho??_

The chat was silent for a little while, likely while everyone decided whether they'd actually help or not.

finally the ellipsis that meant someone was typing popped up, before your friend Damian finally replied.

_Margaret: Nah_

_You: Asshole_

_Margaret: lol suffer XD_

_You: cmon I gotta finish this essay, you're all distracting af!!_

Just as you sent your last message your text tone set off, eyes darting to the top of the screen, but rather than the familiar name of your friend at the top, 'Unknown Number' was visible. Confused, you tapped on the banner, ignoring the few messages that popped up from your other friends as a further two texts popped through from the same number before the app opened. Stupid slow phone. you really had to start saving up for a new one before this one died on you...

Once the app finally loaded up, you looked over the message in confusion and uncertainty, already cautious enough with it being an unknown number. When you did read over the messages, however, you definitely felt like you'd dragged yourself into a bad situation.

_XxUnknownxX - alright ive done it_

_XxUnknownxX - but like hell im cleanin up this mess_

_XxUnknownxX - you can fukin come over an do it_

You read and reread the messages, mind instantly going to some sort of murder, or at lest something just as horrible. What other sort of mess could it be? Why would this person make the message so vague and ominous that murder's the first place your mind goes to?

You weren't sure of whether you should text back or not, but then you looked into the bottom corner of the screen.

They could tell you'd read the messages.

Cursing yourself for having let your curiosity get the better of you, you bite your lip, trying to figure out the best approach. Maybe just... intimidating them could work? To get the answer out of them?

Fear and adrenalin suddenly coursing through you, you felt your hands shaking slightly as you typed back.

_You: I'm not afraid to call the police on you, man_

You waited in anticipation and nervousness as you glared down at your phone, essay forgotten for the moment, praying that you weren't about to be tracked down and murdered now that you've sent that text. God, maybe this wasn't even as bad as the ominous vibe implied and you'd just absolutely screwed yourself over forever.

It took a couple, extremely tense minutes, but eventually the ellipsis in the bottom corner popped up, but even as you watched as the three dots bounced around for an excruciating amount of time, you found your heart beating out of your chest in your anxiety. You were just glad that your friends seemed to have finally shut up in the group chat, having them chatter on and on while this was going on would have just made everything worse.

You we're sure your heart stopped for a moment when the text from unknown finally popped up, reading as a couple more followed.

_XxUnknownxX - wait what the fuck??_

_XxUnknownxX - bro you can't do that we had a fuckin deal!_

_XxUnknownxX - youd best get yer ass over here or so help me_

You gulped almost comically at the reply, sure that if your heart beat any faster you'd have a heart attack from the overexertion.

You tried to think of a response that wouldn't get you killed but nothing was coming to mind. You couldn't get over to wherever this guy was, that's for sure, both because they sounded like they were planning you as their next victim and they were probably still at the last victim's place.

You tried to steady yourself, mind racing as you tried to think of something to say. 

_You: I'm not going anywhere, bud. I will call the cops, no hesitation_

Yeah, let's just keep up with the fake tough-guy charade. Great plan. Mentally cursing yourself for being such an idiot, you threw your phone aside for a moment, grabbing your head in your hands and curling into the fetal position. This is how you were gonna die. This mystery person was going to track your IP address and find you and murder you. You could have just not opened the messages and everything would have been fine.

After a few minutes, that felt like they'd been hours, you heard the text tone go off. Feeling like you just wanted to curl up and accept your fate, you tried to ignore it for a minute or two, but your phone kept vibrating beside you.

Finally giving up, you turned and picked up your phone, opening the texts.

_XxUnknownxX - whatre you even gonna call em for? breakin your gf's heart for you??_

_XxUnknownxX - look, you'd best clean up this stupid mess you made fer yourself right fukin now_

_XxUnknownxX - instead of throwin around yer stupid little threats_

You read over the texts in confusion, but suddenly everything was starting to click. 

Well, a little, at least.

Just as you were about to send a message asking what the hell this guy was on about, the unknown number beat you to it. 

_XxUnknownxX - ... hold the fuck up_

_XxUnknownxX - I'm callin you, you'd best pick up_

Your eyes widened as you read over the text messages, shaking your head as you dropped the phone like it had burned you. You  _knew_  that you wouldn't sound half as confident on call as in text form, and now you were questioning what was even going on at this point. Besides, you surely weren't gonna sound anything like the person this weirdo's actually trying to contact, right?

As the phone started to ring, you backed away from it and up against the wall, as if distancing yourself from it would make the problem go away. However, even as the call rung out till it's end, you knew that it wouldn't simply disappear. Wishful thinking like that did help you to calm down just slightly, though.

The text tone rung out, and you knew you had to read it. This wasn't one of those problems you could run away from.

_XxUnknownxX - look i know you're there so just pick up the damn phone_

Almost instantly after reading the text the phone rang once more, the unknown caller ID popping up with one of those empty avatars joining it. You watched it for a moment, contemplating whether you were actually gonna do this, before giving in and clicking the answer button and putting the phone to your ear.

You were shaking like mad as you were met with near silence, apart from the sound of a distant street, the dulled sound of honking horns and cars zooming past all you could hear for a moment.

When you were finally fed up with the silence, you spoke.

"H-hello?" You stuttered out in your anxious state, wincing at how weak your voice sounded. You cleared your throat and repeated yourself somewhat more confidently when there was no answer, your fear of your IP address being tracked thanks to this call suddenly resurfacing.

You were about to hang up when a gruff voice met your ears.

"I fuckin knew it," they said exasperatedly, to your confusion, "stupid freakin friend not jus' givin me his goddamn contact-"

"I'm sorry, what?" You interrupted, "look I dunno who you are-"

"Yeah, I was about to say the same thing. Who the hell do ya think you are?" The voice asked, his anger clear in his tone. You quickly realised that, on his side, he'd been threatened with having cops on his tail by some random stranger who didn't know him. Probably not the best first impression you could have made.

"I'm uh..." You wondered if you should give him a fake name or something, just in case, but at this point you just wanted answers. Who gave a damn if he came to find you and murder you, at least you wouldn't have to finish this damned psych essay. You told him your name, feeling your anxiety skyrocket with every passing second, "I was waiting on a text from a friend then your text popped up and it was some unknown number and the whole thing was super ominous so I thought you were talking about, like, a murder or something along those lines?? So y'know... y'know, I wasn't sure how to react and I knew you could see I'd read it so I just thought if I could threaten some answers out of you I'd know what was going down on your end, which just sounds like the stupidest idea now I'm saying it aloud, but anyway... but, then everything just got, got worse and I'm really sorry if this is all about a murder... God if this is a murder thing, and you wanna kill me, just go ahead just make sure it's by sometime before 8 so I don't have to hand in this goddamned essay." You finished, out of breath and wishing you could melt through the floor and escape this situation. Your embarrassing rant certainly didn't help you.

You were met with a long stretch of silence, perhaps while the guy on the other end of the phone decided what his next move was. 

"You sound a whole lot more like an emotional wreck on call than in yer texts, y'know that?" You were confused for a moment, not sure if it was an insult or not, before he continued, "I promise there ain't no murder. Stupid pal o' mine forced me to go tell his girlfriend that he'd broken up with her, so I could make up a favour for 'im. The gf's uh... not in a good way after hearin' the news, though." He said, and suddenly the last few texts he sent started to make sense. As your anxiety began to simmer down a little, annoyance instead replaced it.

"Why the hell did you make the first few texts so damn ominous then, man? Who... who says 'i've done it' without it having a murderous implication?!" You asked, half shouting as you sat back on the bed, "how'd you even get my number in the first place? What's even your name?!" You started to freak out a bit again, feeling your heart start to pump once more. 

The voice seemed to be able to hear your distress, trying to shush you, "hey hey, calm the hell down, it's a'right. Look, I gotta find a way to contact my bastard of a pal, but are ya available at all t'morrow? Cus I got about as many answers as you at the moment,"  He said, you thinking to the next day.

"I've got school till midday, you free for a call after that?" You asked, somewhat exasperated after this embarrassing encounter. You were surprised this guy wasn't just dropping you for the bullshit you'd pulled him through in the last half hour, but then again, he'd caused you a fair share of anxiety and distress too.

"Yeah, hows about 2? You can call me whenever yer 'vailable so I don't go interruptin' that schoolin' of yours." He replied. You nodded before quickly realising he couldn't see that through the phone, voicing your agreement quickly.

"Sounds like... A good plan. You... you think that girl's gonna be ok?" You asked quietly, lying back on your bed and running a hand through your hair.

"Girl? Oh, the girlfriend? Yeah... She should be ok once this prick of a guy comes over to talk 'er outta doin' something stupid. No need for us to worry fer now."

You sighed, agreeing once more. The empath within you definitely felt worried about this poor girl. The guy wouldn't even break up with her himself? He sounded like a real piece of work, that's for sure...

The guy was about to hang up after saying goodbye, before you remembered something, "Hey, you didn't tell me your name." You said quickly. Surely it was the least this guy could do after all this.

It took a moment for you to hear anything from him, before a dark chuckle rang out, "I think I'll wait till tomorrow ta tell ya that." You frowned in annoyance at his response, about to retort before hearing him bid you farewell and hang up. You groaned, whispering a few lighthearted insults at his bullshittery and mystery quietly, before throwing the phone down beside you as you curled momentarily into the fetal position. That was possibly the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you, but... surprisingly it didn't end in a horrible mess like you had expected. Hell, you'd made somewhat of an acquaintance out of the whole ordeal. 

Despite wanting nothing more but to sleep at the moment, the thought of not handing in this draft, and your professor's wrath on your back, was enough for you to stumble off of your bed and back to your desk, skimming over the essay and just deciding to elaborate where you saw fit in places you felt could use it, and just made sure your conclusion was super comprehensive. This was just a draft, after all, even if it was being marked, it wasn't a large enough chunk of your grade that you couldn't earn it back on the final after you'd gotten feedback. 

After you felt you could do nothing more on the stupid draft without making it worse than it already was, you sighed and pushed yourself away from the desk, pulling your covers back and curling under, grabbing your phone and plugging it into the charger before beginning to scroll mindlessly through your social media feeds. There wasn't enough time at this point for you to try go to sleep without oversleeping and missing class. You'd just have to catch up on your sleep after class... and after calling stupid Mr. Mystery Man Dan.

Yeah... Let's just call him that for now.

Slightly amused with the shitty nickname, you decided to slot it in as his contact name so you weren't met with the same confusion next time he texted or called, adding a little picture of a generic magician with a top hat and ridiculously curly moustache just to further your amusement. Trying to imagine that gruff, baritone voice paired up with the performer in the picture got a good chuckle out of you before you remembered your friend. They told you they were gonna text some time in the early morning, but it was 4:30 and still nothing...

Getting a little worried, you decided to send her a text, just to be sure. Despite the niggling feeling of something being off about her not messaging you yet, you were sure it was nothing. She'd said she was going on a date with her boyfriend, this guy named Grillby. You'd met him once, and while you thought he seemed like a bit of an ass, and a tiny bit controlling of your friend, she assured that he meant no harm by it and that was just the way a lot of their kind had grown up to be, sadly. She assured she was happy and that was all that mattered to you. Besides, that guy might have been a little bit douchey, but he could cook up a storm, and mixed some pretty spectacular drinks.

Citrine was a monster friend you had met at college, and you'd both grown very close over the years. She complimented your nervousness well with an aura of confidence and pride that you admired, and she was  _stunning._  She knew it too, but she'd never been one to put down anyone else for their appearance. She had an amazing fascination for other people and how they acted, another reason why you both melded so well.

You smiled to yourself a little as you thought of your friend, pressing send to the message you'd written out.

_You: Hey, everything go well with your date?_

You put your phone to the side as you stared up at the ceiling while you waited for the text you were sure would come through quickly. It always did, Citrine barely missed a text ever.

Sure enough, it only took a minute for her to reply, but when you opened it up, what you read wasn't what you had expected.

_Fabulous: Can I call you?_

* * *

**Another Series!! I'm really sorry about this sorta spur of posting because I know it certainly won't last to be as consistent as this, but I wanted this to go up now seeing as I'd put it up on one of my other writing platforms.**

**But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Wonder who this asshole friend might be? ;)**

**If you have any questions or just wanna talk to me, I'm a lot easier to reach on my[Quotev account](https://www.quotev.com/Cedelle) or [Tumblr Account](https://amorentia-quibble.tumblr.com/) where I've got a bunch of other stuff planned also!!**

**Until next time, my friends!!**

**~ Amor**


	2. Unexpected Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out that 'Mystery Man Dan' is a bit more familiar than they might have first realised...

"What do you mean he broke up with you?!" You questioned your friend, pulling on a jacket over your old PJ's, slipping on a pair of sneakers and grabbing up everything you'd need for the lecture at school later on before heading to the door and out to your car. No way in hell were you leaving your friend to suffer alone after this. You thought back to that girl who Mr. Mystery had to break the news to, hoping that she had someone there supporting her as well. That, or the dick of a boyfriend's finally gone over there to apologise. Either way you hopped quickly into the car, listening to your poor friend's response.

"He... Stars, I thought this would be easier to say over the phone..." She sobbed, and you could tell that this had really broke her. Citrine never cried. Like... Ever.

"Cici, it's ok, I'll be over there in about 10 minutes. Can you hold on till then?" You asked in the softest voice you could manage, despite your boiling anger at her now ex. He'd better have had a good damn reason to have done this, or else you were gonna throw a bucket of water at his face.

"I'll... Yeah, I- I should manage until then. Have you finished everything for your lecture tomorrow though? I know you said something about a... draft? A draft or something you had to hand in-"

"I've finished it, and you don't have to worry about it anyway. Friends come first," You assured, turning on the ignition and pulling your seatbelt across your body, "I'll see you soon, yeah?" You said soothingly, hearing a grunt of acknowledgement before you hung up, driving as quickly as you could down your street... legally, that is.

The whole trip you couldn't stop thinking about scenarios for what must have gone down for Grillby to break up with Citrine. They always seemed to be so happy together, and you knew for a fact that your friend had always been, so you couldn't understand  _why_.  Especially for how sudden this all seemed to have happened. Your mind kept straying to the phonecall with Mystery Man about his friend too... Tonight sure was a bad night for relationships. 

With how fast you were driving, taking the odd back road or two that you knew of so you could go a _bit_ over the speed limit, you made it to Citrine's place in just a bit under 10 minutes, pulling into the driveway of her little complex she had a house rented out in, punching in the gate numbers that you knew so well after years of repetition and waiting impatiently for the electric gate to slide across before driving straight up the very end of the road to the back, pulling into the guest parking and locking your car dingy old car before running over to Citrine's home.

You barely had to knock before the door was swung open and you were bowled over by your friend, feeling her tears fall freely onto your PJ's as you held her close. You could feel the pain emanating off of her, but also shock. It seems you weren't the only one who wasn't expecting this sort of turn of events.

"Cici, I'm so sorry-"

"It wasn't your fault, love, don't... don't worry," she trailed off quietly for a moment, just holding you tightly as you both lay awkwardly on the concrete outside her home, you just supporting your friend as best you could, attempting to rub circles into her back to soothe her. After a few minutes she seemed to become aware of the two of you still being outside in the cold, where everyone could see, wordlessly clinging tighter to you before lifting you into her arms and carrying you inside, bridal style, still snuggled carefully into your side as she did so. You were used to this by now, the deer-like monster doing this often. You were pretty sure it was for a show of strength, maybe to hold a slight position of power over you, but you'd come to love when she did it. It felt as comforting to you as it did to her.

"Shouldn't I be the one carrying you?" You said quietly, and being able to hear that slight chuckle you knew so well from her, even if it sounded very weak, was enough to calm your worries slightly.

"I have to have something... something that's normal, I guess. Something that I know always happens, that I do almost every day. Does that make sense? Because I feel like everything's- everything's spinning out of my control at the moment and I hate it. I just need something to hold onto that little bit of control I have left." You nodded as she spoke, allowing her to place you gently on the couch, but she didn't let go of your shirt. Instead, she pulled you closer as she sat down and made sure her large antlers were out of the way before pulling you into her lap, arms wrapping around you koala-style, a tight vice that wasn't letting you go for a little while, at least.

"I think that's a pretty accurate expression of how it feels," You said, putting a hand comfortingly on her knee, squeezing it gently. You wouldn't know, personally, but being the one working for a psychology degree, people had been coming to you for relationship and emotional advice long enough for you to pick things up without that personal experience, "but I mean... I know it's probably invasive to ask, but I don't get it. Why would he break up with you? You both seemed so happy, and hell, I've never seen that bastard happy anywhere unless it was with you!" You added, and while your anger at Citrine's ex was clear in your tone, you put it as lightly as possible. You knew he had to have a reason, Grillby wasn't a man who did things on a whim without deeply calculating the possibilities for a long time beforehand. He was annoying like that. But this action felt so out of character for him, and you could tell that your friend thought the same.

Citrine knew what you were getting at with your statement, but she didn't supply an answer right away, just pushing the tears out of her face quickly and seeming to steel herself before hugging you tighter, "I don't know exactly why he broke up with me-"

"Didn't he tell you?" You supplied, turning slightly to look her in the face, surprised.

"He wasn't even the one who broke up with me! He was too big of a coward-"

"Hold on." You felt bad for the constant interrupting, especially with how much she was hurting, and how much she hated interruptions at the best of times, but at her saying that, you had to stop her. This couldn't be happening, could it? "He didn't do it? Did he, what, send a friend over to do it for him or something?!"

The look you received was one you knew too well of Citrine's, one telling you to 'shut up and I'll finish' but also one of sadness and confusion. That was enough answer on it's own without her having to continue, "That's exactly...absolutely exactly what happened! His friend Sans broke the news to me, said he was sorry and that he'd be sending the coward over to talk this all through as soon as he knocked some sense back into him." You shook your head, not believing what you were hearing, "He looked like he'd been roped into doing it, and the guy's never lied to me before..." You could feel her shaking, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence as you felt fat droplets fall onto the back of your head.

"Sans?" You asked gently. You don't remember ever hearing that name, but for Grillby to send another person to do a job like that for him, he must be close, "Have I ever met this guy?" You added, almost absentmindedly as your mind raced to remember the pieces of your conversation with the mystery guy.

Citrine seemed less than impressed at the change of subject, not sure where you were going with this, but shook her head, "I doubt it, love, he works about 50 jobs, his only downtime's spent at Grillby's bar or at home being a lazy asshole." That could explain why he has your phone number, he could have gotten it mixed up with one on Grillby's phone, or even Citrine's.

"You wouldn't fucking believe who I had a phone call with earlier, Cici." You said quietly, quickly untangling yourself from your friend's arms and patting around your body to find your phone. When she fixed you with a look of confusion, you briefly explained what had happened, leaving the most embarrassing parts out and just getting to the point of this guy, Sans, you supposed you should start calling him, had been trying to get Grillby to come over to console her.

"This is literally the most convoluted, weird coincidence I've ever been a part of," you finished, before opening your phone and heading to the phone app, waiting with your eyes trained on the screen, hoping the app wouldn't crash on you. Stupid shitty old phone, "I'm gonna call him and tell him to come over and explain himself, and to bring his asshole friend with him."

"Love, please don't," Cici said, standing up and putting a hand over yours, "I don't know if I can face either of them yet, Sans saw me... Saw me break down. I don't need him seeing me again in a vulnerable position so soon. You know what it's like for me," That you did. You knew how horrid it must have felt for Cici to look so weak in front of someone who she could have perceived as a threat. She'd told you what it was like in the underground, that sort of trauma left lasting mental scars, not even mentioning the physical ones, "and Grillby? I-I'm mad at him, but I don't think I could face him yet." You nodded in understanding, sending a small smile to her.

"Then you don't have to, I will." You said simply, clicking on the 'Mystery Man Dan' contact, but your friend stopped you before you could do any more, almost slapping the phone out of your hand.

"What?! Are you actually insane?" She questioned frantically, "You might know Grillby somewhat, but you do _not_  know Sans, and you don't know the frame of mind their both in. I don't even know if Sans likes humans. He could KILL you!" You felt slight anxiety bubble up inside of you at that thought, but shook your head. No, this was for your friend. Besides, if you approached the situation calmly, you could resolve it. Even if you were absolutely gonna bitchslap that son of a bitch, piece of shit fire elemental.

"I'll be fine, just have emergency services on speed dial," You tried to joke, but she didn't seem overly impressed. Deciding that if you pushed it any further you'd have even less of a chance of Cici letting you do this, you let it go, giving get a quick hug. "I won't be long, I promise." You said quietly, before clicking on the contact number, half-jogging over to the front door as you put the phone up to your ear, waiting outside for a response from this 'Sans.' 

It didn't take too long for him to answer, but when he did he sounded surprisingly amused, "Jeez, desperate to hear my voice already, sweetheart-"

"Fuck off," You muttered quickly, running a hand though your hair quickly before looking back to the house, "Look, you gotta come back to Cici's house, bring that prick of a friend along with you. I'm not leaving him alone until I hear a worth excuse for him to-"

"Woah, hold up there, 'Cici'? You talkin' bout Citrine? How the fuck do ya know her?"

"We've been friend for years now, 'Sans', I've known her and Grillby for a long while now. Which is why I'm so confused." You supplied, sitting on the little brick mailbox as you tried to sort out your thoughts.

It took a moment for this Sans guy to reply also, seemingly thinking, "Look, I know you're probably worried bout yer friend, I get it. But I really don't think Grillbz is up to seeing her just yet." You actually had to take a few moments for that sentence to make sense in your head. In fact, it still didn't after mulling over it over and over.  _He_ was the one not up to seeing her again?!

"That p _rick_ isn't the one sitting in her living room bawling her eyes out after having her boyfriend bail out on their big date and sending his buddy to break them up. He should have no fucking troubles coming over here to sort this out," You stated angrily, "Besides, he isn't gonna have to 'face' her, she's in no way to be talking about this yet. I'm getting answers here." Sans groaned in annoyance on the other end of the line, making you roll your eyes. Why was he trying to be difficult about this? You weren't asking a whole lot. His stupid friend was the one breaking hearts, not to mention him having a hand in the heart breaking himself. It was the least the pair could do.

"You ain't quite understanding the scale of the situation 'ere, sweetheart!" He growled through the phone.

"Then help me to." You answered simply, "All you have to do is come over here. Is it really that much to ask for what the pair of you did tonight?" 

"Aye, don't you try drag me into the grave Grillbz dug 'imself, 'ere. I told ya, I didn't wanna do it! I've been tryna get him down there since I told her! If he wasn't such a fuckin' wimp this would've been wrapped up way fuckin' quicker." Sans sounded obviously angry at his situation, that much you could tell. You didn't blame him, either. It wasn't exactly the most desirable of situations. Never the less, it was how it was. He was stuck in this now and he was needed for you to get the whole story.

"I'm giving you an hour. You _and_ your pal. Otherwise I'm heading to his place and waiting there till he gets the courage to come back." You warned, your tone now clearly showing that you were not messing around. That was one place where you refused to do so, when friends were involved. Especially something along the lines of this monstrosity of a situation.

The line was near silent for a while, besides the quiet buzzing of white noise over the phone line, until Sans grunted, finally giving in.

"Whatever, I'll try get 'im over in half an hour." He grumbled, and with that he hung up, surprising you slightly, but you guessed that he had a lot of convincing to do.

You looked back to the house to see the curtains drawn over the large front window, and you wondered if you should just go inside and make sure Cici was alright. But you knew that she preferred to work through things on her own sometimes, and that she wasn't someone who was afraid to ask for your help if she really needed it. Besides, if Sans and Grillby arrived with you still inside, it might prompt them to come inside also. You didn't need that.

You drew your jacket further around you, shivering a little in the frost of the early morning hours. You just hoped that half an hour ended up being a quick half hour.

* * *

**Heyooo! Sorry this is a bit shorter of a chapter, but this is just a laid-back series, smaller chapters might help the pacing a bit. Besides, best to leave the rollercoaster that is _this_ conversation with Grillby to a full blown chapter instead of having a super large one here.**

**Wonder what it was that made Grillby wanna break up with Citrine, though? Seems odd to me... Especially seeing as they were so happy together... hmmm...**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, as short as it is, and that you're all having a lovely week!! Thank you for being awesome!! (and for all the hearts already oh my goodness guys!)**

**~Amor**


End file.
